Also referred to as a water purification machine or a water filter, a water purifier is a water processing device for carrying out depth-type filtration and purification on water according to requirements for quality of water. The water purifier can effectively filter ion rusts, sandstones, colloid and chemical agents for adsorbing residual chlorine, taste, odor, hetercolour, pesticides and the like in water, and can effectively remove bacteria, impurities, toxins, heavy metals and the like in water. As a health-related product, the water purifier is favored by more and more consumers.
The water purifier can filter tap water to obtain pure water, and users may store pure water in advance according to the needs. However, if the amount of stored water is far larger than the amount of required water, when the users use water the next day, the pure water stored overnight is not suitable for drinking. Therefore, it is required to consider how to properly store a suitable amount of pure water.